Que es esta extraña sensación?
by Peralta171
Summary: Miro alrededor y veo riquezas… oro, mármol, muebles de cedro y caoba, porcelana y especies; parece la bóveda real pero solo es mi cuarto; el cuarto de el Rey.Y a pesar de eso con ese título y el poder que conlleva lo poseo todo y a la vez nada, sobre todo esta extraña sensación que no puedo sentir en mi pero que observo en esos seres inferiores. Universo alterno, ligero Ooc
1. Prologo

Un pequeño fic sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime: Gilgamesh, espero que sea de su agrado, es el primero que escribo y tengo pensado escribir varios capítulos, por lo cual no será corto.

* * *

 **Prologo**

Miro alrededor y veo riquezas… oro, mármol, muebles de cedro y caoba, porcelana y especies; parece la bóveda real pero solo es mi cuarto.

Y a pesar de eso, de ser el REY de REYES, Señor de la Europa del Sureste, Sultán del África, Rey de Asiria, Mesopotamia y Faraón de Egipto, no hay gobernante que no me tema, pero aun con todos estos títulos y el poder que conlleva lo poseo todo y a la vez nada, todos los fines de mes me asomo por la ventana de mi habitación y veo a un sirviente, que una vez acabado su turno camina lentamente en dirección a la salida del palacio; donde una mujer de su misma edad y una muchacha de unos 20 años lo esperan pacientemente y al verlo le dedican una tierna sonrisa, debo agregar que es su único día de descanso al mes y mes tras mes veo como se repite esta escena, aun un mestizo inferior como él tiene algo que yo con todos mis títulos no poseo: _compañía_ y no es que eso sea algo que no pueda obtener puesto que dispongo de las más bellas damas y una amplia servidumbre, sin embargo en la compañía de ese hombre veo algo distinto, algo que jamás he visto en la mía: una feliz sonrisa impregnada de algo que no puedo descifrar.

Nací como el primogénito y sucesor al trono, fui hijo único: mi madre nunca la conocí y fue un misterio para mí y mi padre el Rey Asirio solo me dio una espada y una paliza cuando pregunte por ella.

-Padre… ¿Quién es mi madre?-

-Fue una princesa del lejano Egipcio… no hables jamás de cosas que no te incumben-

Junto a ese argumento me entrego una espada y añadió:

-Mañana partiré a la batalla, mientras tanto apréndela a usar; es el único regalo que dejo tu madre para ti… espero que no seas inútil y demuestres que no cualquier sangre corre por tus venas, además… si no regreso has algo de utilidad y usa esa espada para acabar con tu miserable vida.

Solo esas palabras recuerdo de él, después de eso partió. Como he dicho no tengo hermanos ni madre y después de ese viaje tampoco padre, solo recuerdo que un general con un mal semblante me dijo lo inevitable.

-Señor: Vuestro padre ha muerto después de la batalla, uno de los hombres capturados lo apuñalo por la espalda y murió inevitablemente

En ese momento no pude sentir tristeza, solo sorpresa, ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante?

Aquel fue un año de locos: disputas militares y políticas en toda Asiria: razón por la cual la Guardia Real me llevo al recién conquistado (gracias a mi padre) territorio de Mesopotamia, en ese entonces solo tenía 7 años, pero mi mundo de inocencia estaba por terminar.

* * *

Que les pareció? Espero algún review y criticas de todo tipo


	2. Capitulo 1-Muerte

**1.-Muerte**

Matar a un humano no es fácil… excepto cuando se trata de tu vida o la de tu contrincante.

* * *

He aquí la continuación de mi fic, por segunda ocasión es algo corto, recuerden que todo es narrado desde la perspectiva de Gilgamesh a menos que avise que no sea así, ademas debo agregar que es una historia que actualizare lo mas pronto posible, y que sigue una trayectoria lineal e ire desarrollando la historia a la par que pongo recuerdos de Gil para no dejar cabos sueltos, todavía no me decido si pondre a Gil con alguna pareja ya que me encanta el Gilgamesh x Saber pero despues de leer una historia de Abaddon DeWitt (a quien por cierto agradezco por su review y la critica constructiva, discúlpame si me salto acentos o por lo breve del texto :) ¿OK?) me interese en el Giljean (Gilgamesh x Jeanne d´Arc) ademas de ser gracias a el que me anime a escribir una historia (me maraville con la suya y su trama)... sin mas preámbulos aquí la breve historia...

* * *

Todo transcurría con normalidad, la servidumbre era igual de cuidadosa aquí en Mesopotamia que en Asiria, solo lo diferenciaba el lenguaje pero no tarde en aprender lo básico, el sumerio me resulto fácil y descubrí que también se habla en mi patria, sin embargo estaba reservado para los plebeyos mientras que el acadio es exclusivo para la sangre noble y la real; pero dejando esto de lado no todo era color de rosas.

Flashback

* * *

Acabo de tener una pesadilla, pero todo está bien: todo está en su sitio dentro de mi habitación… o casi todo ¿Qué hace ese hombre con una espada apuntándome?

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto inquisitivamente al intruso

-Nadie que te interese- ¿Nadie que me interese? ¿Quién se cree?... -¿Sabes quién soy?- Le digo arrogantemente y añado -Estos son mis aposentos… y nadie debe pasar a los aposentos del Rey sin que este lo ordene-

-¡Ja ja ja! ¿Rey?, si te vengo a asesinar porque eres un estorbo para ciertas personas- Dice con un marcado acento sumerio

Con miedo solo atine a decir-¿Quién?- Y repito con algo de odio -¿Quién te dio la orden?-

-¡Jajajaja!- ríe burlonamente – ¿No tienes ni idea?-

-No- Realmente me siento avergonzado de no tener ni una pista de quien pudo haber tramado esto

-Realmente solo eres un niño…- Tras un largo suspiro comenzó –Durante la ausencia de un auténtico sucesor al trono-

-¿Qué acaso no soy un auténtico sucesor al trono?-

-Tsk… como decía: durante la ausencia de un auténtico sucesor al trono los nobles se han sublevado, además los militares no se quisieron quedar atrás y quien fue tu protector, el general Yamil acaba de ser asesinado por órdenes de Kotetsu, el mismo que giro la orden de asesinato en vuestra contra.

Mientras él hablaba y sin dejar de poner atención acerque mi mano poco a poco a la espada regalada por mi madre, la cual mantengo siempre bajo mi almohada.

Una vez finalizado su relato suspiro…-En fin, te lo he contado ¿Feliz?, hazme un favor y no grites que es la hora de tu muerte-

Sin dudarlo el asesino levanto su espada para asestarme el golpe mortal en mi cabeza, sin embargo con uno de los finos movimientos que había practicado durante tanto tiempo fui desenvaine mi espada y antes de que pudiera reaccionar en un rápido movimiento di un barrido horizontal ascendente con dirección a su cara justo a tiempo dejando como consecuencia a mi oponente con media cara colgándole y sin el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Qué me has hecho? Había tenido piedad por que eras un niño, pero ¡Ahora veras la bestia que soy! ¡Y me las pagaras!

Un pensamiento cruza por mi cabeza… Quizás jamás regresaría a mi patria, seguramente mandarían a otro asesino o llegaría algún compañero de este y no viviría para contarlo. Pero me había decidido: definitivamente no dejaría que un insecto inferior como este fuera mi asesino, demostraría que no soy inútil como dijo mi padre y moriría luchando.

Resuelto le grito –Conoce tu lugar… ¡ESCORIA!- Y tras esto empuño mi espada con todas mis fuerzas y con una estocada veo como la afilada punta atraviesa la carne de mi enemigo con dirección a su corazón e incluso la encajo hasta salir por su espalda bañándome junto a mi espada en sangre, levemente llego a distinguir como el asesino intenta decir algo.

-Mald…-y sin terminar la oración suspira y muere de tal manera que su cuerpo pierde toda fuerza y rueda por el suelo haciendo más atroz la escena y sin embargo aquí estoy yo atónito por lo que acabo de hacer y sin hacer otra cosa más que observar el cadáver y prepararme mentalmente para lo que sigue.

* * *

Fin Flashback

-Jaja que tiempos aquellos, esa fue la primera vez que mate a un hombre, la primera vez que mi espada conocio el sabor amargo de la sangre-

Ahora soy el Rey de Mesopotamia y nada me detendrá, en estos momentos estoy listo para partir a recuperar lo que es mio, el trono de mi amada Asiria, en aquella ocasion sobreviví pero ahora voy a vivir.

Sin darme cuenta un hombre con ricas vestimentas se puso frente a mi y tras una leve reverencia me aviso -Mi Rey-

-Si... ¿Que sucede Ankor?- le digo felizmente al noble esperando la respuesta

-Las tropas están listas para partir inmediatamente- No puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que suena eso... al fin es la hora

* * *

En fin se que estuvo estuvo corto, pero por eso procuro actualizar mas rapido, dejen Reviews que me animan a escribir, si tienen dudas haganmelo saber y cualquier sugerencia o critica son bienvenidas


	3. Capitulo 2-Lealtad

**2.-Lealtad**

Dicen que la lealtad dura hasta donde el oro compra

* * *

Ok, no habia actualizado, aunque ya tengo escrito en papel me da flojera pasarlo a word ademas no tenia mucha inspiración, hasta que gracias a Dios tanto Abaddon y otro escritor actualizaron, debo aclarar que este capitulo es gracias a ellos, por lo tanto culpo de todo a ellos XD sobre todo a Abaddon, quien con su historia me saca de mis cabales, espero reviews, criticas, sugerencias para seguir escribiendo, lamento la tardanza asi que subire otros 2 caps en este mes... sin mas preambulo:

* * *

Me siento extraño, puesto que en estos momentos represento a un país, a una orden mía mi ejercito puede ganar o perder, hemos partido con 3000 hombres, 5000 caballos, 1200 carros y 15000 arqueros, es una gran comitiva, esto sin contar con el personal auxiliar como provisiones, servidumbre y esclavos, pero este solo es el cuerpo ligero, la avanzada preliminar al mando de Kratos ya está ahí con torres de asedio y arietes listos para retomar mi preciada Asur, con tomar la capital todo el Imperio Asirio se dará cuenta de quién es el verdadero Rey

Sin darme cuenta Kotetsu se acerca a mi carro y me dice: -Señor, ya casi es de noche le recomendaría que empezáramos a acampar en formación media luna con usted al centro-

-Haz tal como propones, encárgate de que centinelas vigilen y se releven cada 3 horas-

-Como usted diga mi señor, sin nada más que agregar y con su permiso… me retiro-

-Alto…-

-¿Si mi señor?-

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿Hacer que?-

-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-… es mi deber con el Rey-

-¡Pero yo no soy tu legítimo Rey, mi padre conquisto sus tierras!-

-Para mí usted es mi Rey, todo el pueblo oraba por un Rey justo puesto que vuestro antecesor era un tirano, entonces fue cuando su padre invadió, no lo considerábamos directamente Rey a él porque derramo sangre azul, aun cuando fue nuestro salvador, pero usted está libre de pecado, usted es y será mi Rey, junto con su descendencia y tal como aquel día yo le juro que lo seguiré-

-…-

Flashback

Estaba ahí, bañado en sangre, con un cuerpo bajo mis pies del cual salía sangre rojo oscura que mancho por completo la alfombra tiñéndola y además era tanta que llegaba hasta mis pies descalzos donde podía sentir lo tibio que estaba, muestra de que no hace mucho había muerto. La bella espada dorada ahora se ve como un objeto intimidante, salpicada de sangre, de la nada escucho pasos provenientes del pasillo, he tomado una decisión, moriré peleando así que me dispongo a tomar mi arma y ponerme en guardia. Por la puerta entra un noble diciendo –Un sirviente nos aviso acerca de la irrupción de hombres en el castillo y me pre-o-cupe por v-o-s-

Lo último lo dijo demasiado entrecortado, puesto que la imagen no era muy agradable y le saco una mala sorpresa, sin embargo no tardó mucho en recuperar la compostura y el noble en un rápido gesto ordeno que retiraran el cadáver e intrigado pregunto –Este hombre intentó asesinarlo?-

-Así es- respondí seguramente

-Y usted ¿fue quien le dio muerte?-

-Desde luego, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?-

-…-

-…-

-Lo siento Su Majestad-

-De que te arrepientes, no soy más que un usurpador, no hay razón para eso, retírate, no es necesario la hipocresía conmigo-

Con un tono serio dijo –¡No diga eso! A partir de ahora yo Ankor, jefe de la familia Ángor le juro completa lealtad, jamás volverá a pasar esto, no es un impostor, es MI REY, no volverá a suceder-

En silencio me retire, sin que nadie notara comenzó a llorar, era la única persona desde que nacía que me trataba bien, espero que dure, que no sea asesinado y que no sea mera hipocresía, ese día no pude dormir hasta bien entrado el medio día, pero dormí con la seguridad de que tenía a alguien en quien confiar.

Fin flashback

Y hoy, como otro día, dormiré sabiendo que Ankor me cuida la espalda y que tengo un bello reino que jamás me traicionara.


	4. Capitulo 3- Incertidumbre

**Capitulo 3.- Incertidumbre**

Cuando estas con incertidumbre y no sabes que hacer hasta un trato con el diablo se escucha bien

* * *

Gracias Abaddon, espero actualiza mas seguido, de hecho tengo otro capitulo que subire hoy o mañana, gracias por tu review y seguiré escribiendo, cabe destacar que esta historia se desarrollara lentamente, recordemos que esto no es mas que los recuerdos de Gilgamesh antes de controlar gran parte del mundo como lo narre en el primer capitulo, asi que lamento desilusionarte pero hasta que no llegue a ese punto no comenzare con el romance, (ademas de que no se me da eso) por lo que lo postergo hasta que este feliz con mi estilo y tenga la suficiente seguridad, sin mas preambulo aqui la primera parte de 2

* * *

El camino desde Uruk, la capital de Mesopotamia donde residía hasta Asur es bastante largo por no decir difícil, y más cuando se va con la lenta marcha del ejercito por lo cual se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea, ¿Porque no enviar el cuerpo de caballería por delante conmigo al frente? Aun cuando solo éramos 3000 hombres llegaríamos a salvo y evitaríamos un desgaste innecesario de los caballos, así que tras decidirlo con Ankor el cuerpo se fraccionaria en 3: Los carros de combate junto a la mitad de la infantería se quedarían atrás; unos 4500 hombres, la otra mitad de la infantería junto con 3500 hombres de caballería y 1000 arqueros partiría primero para asegurar la seguridad del camino y empezar a colocar los preparativos para el sitio y finalmente yo junto con 1500 caballos y 500 arqueros partiría justo en medio… aun cuando me desagradaba la idea de esperar 1 semana… periodo entre la salida del grupo A y el mío (el b) acabe aceptando puesto que era lo más rápido y me estaba hartando, así que el plan se puso en marcha…. Si todo salía bien nos encontraríamos en 2 semanas en las afueras de Asur y al fin podría descansar… paso justo una semana y era el tiempo de partir la servidumbre y mis hombres estaban listos, debo de agregar que la travesía fue rápida y amena, justo transcurridos los 10 días nos encontrábamos cerca de Babilonia justo acampando en el río Éufrates cuando sin previo aviso divisamos tropas al oeste, Ankor pudo identificar aproximadamente unos 10,000 hombres, estábamos en proporción de 5-1 puesto que en total no había más que 2000 elementos capacitados para luchar y otros 1000 que serían masacrados sin razón así que me dispuse a que mis hombres abandonaran el campamento por la noche llevándose solo lo indispensable a lo cual Ankor se opuso –Mi señor, que haremos sin las tiendas, deberíamos de luchar, podemos enviar un halcón y las tropas de avanzada estarán aquí en 2 días, usted escape y permítame encargarme de esto-

-¡NO! lo he puesto claro, no derramaremos sangre innecesariamente-

-¿Entonces qué hará?, en menos de un día se darán cuenta de vuestra treta-

-Lo sé, no me quedara de otra más que ver a Hammurabi-

-¿COMO? No es alguien de confianza, es un asesino despiadado, solo así se pudo librar del control mesopotámico de mi antiguo rey e incluso se libró de vuestro padre sin problemas-

-No me importa, aun si me tengo que arrastrar no permitiré está perdida, mis efectivos son contados y si no hago nada ahora todo se ira abajo-

-Lo entiendo, mañana… ¿Qué haremos?-

-Iremos solo tú y yo escondidos a su corte y pediremos ayuda, mientras tanto las tropas deberán de instalarse a las afueras con los estandartes cubiertos y con las espadas atadas, ¡No deseo ver ni un solo acero fuera de su funda!-

-Entiendo, así será-

Y así dormimos esa noche con la incertidumbre de lo que nos esperaba el futuro.

* * *

No olviden dejar reviews, se que hay gente que lo lee (los observo) así que me serviria mucho para continuar, incluso un hola o un me gusto sirve, hace que uno no sienta que esta hablando solo, o en este caso escribiendo solo.


End file.
